Passion and Tears
by moonbeard
Summary: The long awaited sequel to Fire and Water. Need I say more? There will be YAOI, so don't like don't read. Disclaimer: I don't own a thing.
1. Chapter 1

**Passion and Tears**

Naruto's POV

"_Don't mind me anymore."_

Sasuke...

_"What's with that face?"_

Why did you turn out this way?

_"Go home."_

No

"_Go home."_

Never

**_"Go home."_**

"NOO!!!" I shouted and abruptly sat up in a cold sweat. I threw the covers off and went outside of my apartment, exposing my bare chest to the cool night air. My breathing slowed down as the breeze drifted around me. I grasped the wooden rail tightly and looked up into the full moon. It was pale...like his skin. My blonde hair covered my eyes as I peered at my hands.

_You said that I was your closest friend..._

I dug my fingers into the wood. The memories of all the times we spent together: fighting, competing, and training.

_Why did you leave everybody that cared about you?_

I unclenched my fists and felt the unwanted tears slide down my face.

_How...could you leave me? Just when I figure out that I may like you...more than I should..._

I shivered and went back inside to my warm bed. It was still a bit damp, but I didn't care. I laid down and stared at my cieling.

"I **will** bring you back Sasuke," I said softly before drifiting off to sleep.

--------------------------------------

"Naruto? Naruto, are you listening to me?" a pink haired girl asked.

I shook my head out of my daze. "Wha-? I mean yeah, uhh sounds great," I said.

Sakura Haruno gave me a half-hearted glare. "You have know idea of what I just said, do you."

It wasn't a question. I smiled sheepishly as she sighed and we fell into silence. Both of us were sitting at my favorite ramen shop. It had been her idea to come out and "talk" since this was her day off.

She suddenly faced me and stared at me with intense green eyes. "Naruto, I want to be one of the people that goes with you to find Sasuke," Sakura stated firmly.

I examined her determined look and then simply said, "no."

"Naruto! Please, I-I feel like I need to do something. I'm always such a burdened to you and-"

I placed my hand on top of hers which caused her to stop talking. "Sakura, I want Sasuke back as much as you do." _Maybe even more._ " You've seen how strong he is though. I don't need to remind you of the instance with Captain Yamato, Sai, you and me when we came across him. I just think that your place is here."

Sakura looked about ready to cry but she relunctantly nodded. I thanked her for the ramen and then left. It was time for me to start finding my comrades for the next month.

_Let's see my main choices will be out of Rock Lee, Shikamaru, Chouji and Kiba. Oh wait Kiba has his family reunion thingie. Damn. Hmm maybe Neji? I think he'll work._

I smiled and set out for each respective house.

------------------------

It took me most of the day to find my companions, but ultimately I was going to travel with Neji, Rock Lee, and Shikamaru. All of us were currently standing in front of Old lady Tsunade.

She gave us all a hard look and saved an especially long one for me. "I'm giving you all a month from tomorrow to bring Sasuke back. I don't care if you succeed or fail, you need to be back in a month. Understand?"

We all delivered a curt nod and began leaving.

"Naruto?" the 6th hokage asked.

I stopped and turned to look at her worried face. Before she could speak, I pasted a grin on my face and said, "Don't worry Grandma, I'll bring Sasuke back. You better believe it. Besides if you keep worrying like you are, you'll only add more wrinkles to your face."

"You little brat! Get outta my office," Lady Tsunade shouted.

I snickered, left her office, and headed for home. When I reached my humble abode, I instantly felt tire and didn't feel like packing for my trip. Nevertheless I forced myself to find a pack and began putting in the required necessities for the month long mission. As soon as I finished, I collapsed on to my bed and immediatley dropped off to sleep.

_I was running. Running through hallway after hallway. I could see him flitting just in front of me, just out of my reach. I just have to put on a bit of extra speed. I dived at the figure that was considered my rival and yet my closest friend. I felt contact as the body that was under me fell under my weight. I turned Sasuke over on to his back, straddled his waist, and held his hands by his head. I greedliy drank in the site of his milky skin, which contrasted his inky black hair that was splayed out around his head. A light smirk was fixed on those delectable lips._

_"C'mon Naruto," Sasuke goaded me, "don't you want a taste?" _

_He grinded up against my growing bulge. __I growled in pleasure and gazed at him through half-lidded eyes. Heat was seaping into my loins and I felt the warmth make a permanent pool at the pit of my stomache. I lowered my head into his neck and began leaving butterfly kisses, which spurred light moans from the black haired boy. I wanted to hear more of those sweet noises, so I kissed and licked his neck with more fervor. _

_"Ahh, mmm Naruto," Sasuke mewled while grinding his hips against mine again._

_I bit back my own moan and went to capture his li--_

BEEP BEEP BEEP

I opened my eyes unwillingly. I wanted to finish up my dream, and so did my body apparently from the large erection I was supporting in the lower areas. I sighed heavily, while I hit the alarm.

_Just maybe I can make that dream a reality,_ I thought, while heading to my bathroom to take a cold shower before meeting up with my other team members. The mission starts today.

* * *

A/N: Hi guys! I know that this chapter kind of dragged, but it's the first one and I need to set the staging so bear with me. I do have some questions to ask you all and it would be helpful if you answered them in a review or in a PM. Ok

1) Do you like the way I do first person or should I do third person omnipotent (if you don't know what that is, go look it up. Sorry, I'm really lazy right now)?

2) Should I have Naruto seme or uke? I'm not guarenteeing anything but there may be something. To reassure you, this is a SasuSui fic, but you know complications will arise sometimes.

3)...well, I don't think I had a third one, but tell me how you think of it so far. I'm also open to any suggestions. I may or may not use them. I do already have a rough outline of what I want to happen.

Thanks for being so patient with me!!! I also apologize for any grammar, spelling, and writing structure mistakes. I do not have a beta and it is 2 in the AM right now so yeah.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Sasuke may be a bit OOC, but that's because he's sort of happy.

**Passion and Tears**

Sasuke's POV

It was a normal d-

"SUIGETSU!!!" a shrill voice screamed.

Yeah, it was definately a normal day for Team Snake.

I smiled softly as I watched my shark smirk evilly at the red-headed girl.

"What do you need, my dear sweet Karin?" Suigetsu asked with an innocent front.

"Cut the crap, Suigetsu," Karin snarled.

"Cut the crap, Suigetsu," the blue boy mimicked.

"You're so immature," she retorted.

"You're so immature."

I sighed. Naruto and Sakura were never this bad. My eyes shifted over towards Juugo.

_Is he talking to a bird?_

I still wasn't sure on how to feel about him. On one hand, I was glad that he helped me get the loud shark, but my insides churned with bitter feelings when I thought of Suigetsu in his lap. Almost as if he knew I was watching him, Juugo turned towards me and smirked. I made sure to to give him a blank stare before turning back to Karin's and Suigetsu's fight.

"Stop it!" Karin yelled trying to hit Suigetsu.

"Stop it!" he mocked.

Karin stopped suddenly then announced, "I'm stupid."

Suigetsu caught himself before he repeated the words and replied,"...Yes, you are."

Laughter exploded from Suigetsu, while Karin bristled in agitation. She was finally able to land a hit on his head, as he was curled over howling in amusement.

"Ow...bitch," he muttered while rubbing the sore spot.

Karin stalked off towards the nearby hot spring; Suigetsu crawled his way over to me and plopped himself next to me with a cute pout on his face.

_He really is too adorable for his own good._

"What did you do this time?" I asked.

"Koibito , I was giving her some helpful tips on how to be less bitchy and she just flipped out," Suigetsu explained.

"Mmm hmm, and?"

"...And I might have cut some of her hair off while she was sleeping, BUT the point is I was trying to help her," he finished off.

"So, what were the imitations for?"

"I was demonstrating her bitchiness."

I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

He chuckled then we fell into silence. It was times like these that I loved the most. Whether it was after sex or was similar to a moment we were having now, the quiescence with Suigetsu made me...happy.

I looked around the small clearing we were camped in. We had been here for about three days. There had been sightings of Akatsuki members, but we hadn't seen anyone so far.

"Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked softly.

I looked at him and smiled a bit when I saw the red staining his cheeks, as he gazed at his lap.

"Umm, well do you have to fight...Itachi. Couldn't you, well, forget about him?"

The smile dropped from my face when I heard the name of the bane of my life. The comfortable silence disappeared and a dense strain replaced it. I saw Karin come out of the forest, wringing her hair. Juugo had apparently finished his conversaiton with his bird and was now whittling at wood.

I stood up and murmured, "Follow me."

I walked out of the clearing and headed into the forest with Suigetsu trailing behind me. We trekked some ways away from the campsite so we wouldn't be overheard. I suddenly stopped and felt Suigetsu run into my back. He muttered a quick sorry as I turned around to face him.

"...You know what Itachi did to my clan right?" I asked.

He nodded.

"The night I found out that Itachi killed our clan, he told me that if I wished to kill him, I would have to hate him even go so far as to detest him. That night he told me to run and cling to life and go back to him when I have the same eyes he had. I've trained and sought power in order to kill my brother, to avenge my clan. So to answer your previous question, no I can not forget Itachi until he is dead."

Suigetsu visibly cringed at my apathetic, bitter tone. My eyes softened at his bowed head. I placed my hands on his hips and backed him into a tree. Tipping his chin up, I grazed my lips against his gently. Suigetsu's hands wrapped around my neck as I deepend the kiss to a more passionate level. I swept my tongue across familiar razor sharp teeth and the caverns of his mouth. Once I was done exploring, I proceeded to twist my own wet appendage around Suigetsu's. Heat began to fill my abdomen as I slowly began grinding against Suigetsu's member. Abruptly I pulled away from our ardent kiss, much to Suigetsu's chagrin, leaving us both panting. I smiled at his annoyed face with tints of red in his cheeks.

"Don't worry about me. I **will** end his life and avenge my clan," I whispered.

Suigetsu looked away blushing. "I wasn't worried about you," he mumbled unconvincingly.

I was about to capture his lips agains when I felt it: chakra. **His** chakara washed over me, filling me with absolute hatred.

_What is he doing here?_

"Sasuke?" Suigetsu asked warily.

_Doesn't matter._

"Go back to Juugo and Karin," I ordered then turned and dashed towards the direction of the chakara.

_I will kill you...Itachi_

* * *

A/N: hey guys. thanks for the feedback. It's good to see so many familiar usernames and I think I might've seen some new ones. Yay! Ummm, let's see hopefully the ending wasn't too confusing. Sasuke sensed Itachi's chakara and is now heading towards it. I'll just tell you now this story is going to be picking up in the next chapter!! Here's a little preview:

something happens to Suigetsu (le gasp)

That's all you get, lol. I apologize for any grammatical, sentence structure, and spelling errors. REVIEW


	3. Chapter 3

**Passion and Tears**

Itachi's POV

Silence surrounded Kisame and me as we walked through a dead forest. This wasn't any kind of silence though. It was the kind of stillness that was before a thunderstorm; it gave off a feeling of apprehension.

I _liked_ it.

"Itachi."

I tilted my head towards my companion, giving him recognition.

"We've been roaming the countryside for weeks only to stop ande walk through a couple towns. Pein said the Jinchuriki is in the Land of Lightning adn we've been heading in the opposite direction for months now. What exactly are we doing?" Kisame asked annoyed.

This was unusual behavior for him but I could see where his frustration was coming from. I could feel his heated gaze upon me,,however, I ignored it as I looked ahead.

"Patience, Kisame," I heard my own smooth voice reply, "all will be revealed soon enough."

Kisame tried to hide a sigh, but failed miserably. "...This is about Sasuke, isn't it?"

I gave him no answer as we continued advancing through the lifeless forest. It **was **about Sasuke. The last time I tested his hate for me was two years ago.

_Far too long Otouto_

It was time again.

Heading towards the horizon, the sun slowly trekked its way across the sky. The sky, in turn, reflected the golden orb's journey as it gradually changed from an azure to a deep sapphire. My eyes searched for a suitable place to stop for the night and I finally found it.

"We'll rest here," I said.

***

The next morning found Kisame and me walking towards a small village. This village was only a couple miles from the Hidden Leaf Village, yet interstingly enough was not well-known. The people that lived there were somewhat oblivious to the world around them, and they seemed fine with that. Kisame and I had visited here quite often, so when we walked through the hamlet there was a multitude of greetings. Out of the corner of my eyes, I noticed Kisame nodding his head at every 'hello.' Eventually, we arrived at a little restaurant that was considerd the best in the village.

"Itachi, Kisame. Haven't seen you two in a while. The usual?" a balding, portly man asked.

I nodded and watched as the man bustled around making two steaming bowls of miso soup. Tsukio Manchuko set the dishes in front of us and gave a wide smile. He, like the rest of the village people, had grown up here;yet unlike his fellow villagers, Tsukio prefered news from the outside. So Kisame would update him in exchange for a free meals.

Kisame began talking about the latest news as I quietly sipped my soup.

"Naruto, let's just stop here and rest for a while. We've got a whole month to find Sasuke," a male voice said.

"Yes, I do think that Shikamaru's suggestion is most wise," a voice agreed.

I glanced to the group of four people that were coming up the restaurant from the left. The boy who had spoken first had dark brown hair pulled into a high ponytail. He seemed to issue laziness from his bored expression. The one who had agreed with 'Shikamaru' had large furry eyebrows and bowl haircut. The third youth sported long brown hair - longer than my own - that framed his face and pale eyes which was the signature of the Hyuuga clan. But the last boy caught my attention. There was no mistaking the blonde hair and blue eyes that were downcast, as he relunctantly nodded his head.

_The Nine-Tailed Fox_

I lowerd my head so my straw hat covered my face. The four of them sat down a little ways away from Kisame and me.

_What could they want with Sasuke?_

Tsukio noticed the newcomers just as Kisame was finishing up updating him.

"Wow, really! That's- oh hold on Kisame, let me take care of these folks real quick," Tsukio said.

He hobbled towards the four Hidden Leaf ninjas to take their orders.

"Kisame," I said softly, "It's time to leave."

"What?...Why?" he asked.

I patiently stared at him.

"Right...ok, I'll just take this with me."

We swiftly left the restaurant quietly and began making our way out of the town. I picked up speed when we were outside of the town. Chances are Tsukio would mention myself and Kisame to the group of four, since they were outsiders as well.

_Hmm...what's this?_

I could feel a chakara hurtling towards Kisame and me fast. I stopped running and Kisame did as well.

"Is that...?" he began.

A smirk found its way on my lips as a blur shot at me. I heard the clash as my kunai met his sword. Angry red orbs stared into my own amused brown ones. I looked at the person who had similar features to my own.

"...Itachi," he spat out.

"Sasuke."

A short silence ensued before we both jumped away from eachother. I made a clone of myself and sent it. Sasuke fought against my clone that had about a tenth of my power. He seemed to be holding his own quite well. I was pleased. My clone threw several kunais at Sasuke, but he just swiped his sword blocking them all. The clone manuevered itself around Sasuke and managed to kick Sasuke's sword out of his hands.

"Phoenix flower jutsu," Sasuke said then took a deep breath and blew. Balls of fire came from his mouth and engulfed my clone.

As soon as the smoke cleared, Sasuke was headed towards me - his sword already in hand. I was expecting him when someone came bursting into the clearing.

The person stood snarling at me and Kisame interchangably with a giant sword in his hands. Blue hair shaped the angry face. I could tell from the sharp teeth so similar to Kisame's that he was a shark.

I looked over at my little brother and saw him staring at the intruder with indifference. He quickly dismissed him and began charging at me again. I gave a quick look towards Kisame who nodded and began attacking the unknown boy. I met Sasuke halfway in his dash, and our dance began. He had improved much from the last time I encounterd him. But something was different. He seemed to be fighting with much more earnest...almost frantic.

I stepped aside as his sword came in a downward slash. I then took his wrist and began turning it, intending to break it. Sasuke figured out my plan, flipped the direction I was turning his wrist and then kicked his foot in my direction. I jumped some distance a way and he did the same. Then I saw him take a quick glance towards Kisame's and the shark boy's fight.

_So that is what has you distracted...pathetic_

I watched as Kisame's sword slashed uselessly through the shark boy's arm as his sword passed through him without making a mark. The blue haired boy smirked at Kisame's frustration and continued to fight.

_He's made of water..._

Sasuke saw me looking at the water boy and was advancing towards me again. I quickly activated my sharingan and flashed stepped behind the smaller shark.

"...Chidori," I said softly. It was a harsh comparision to the scream that ripped itself from his throat.

"NOO, Suigetsu," shouted Sasuke. I caught the uncouncious form of 'Suigetsu' and looked up to see Sasuke running towards me, hate etched into his features. Before he could get any closer, Kisame hit him on the head with the but of his sword. Sasuke dropped like a dead weight.

"Are we taking him with us?" Kisame asked indicating the slumped figure in my arms.

I nodded and gave him to my companion. I took one look at my little brother before flitting away into the forest with Kisame not far behind.

* * *

A/N: hey sorry for not updating for a whie. I won't burdend (sp) you with my reasons, but I do have them. Itachi might have been OOC but I've never done a story or written for him before so I tried my best. Thank you ** is the UltimateXD** for the virtual cookies and milk. It tasted good, lol. And I thank the rest of you who gave your reviews. I'll try to get the next one up soon. Sorry for any spelling, grammatical, and sentence structure errors. Read and Review


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: ha ha ha was I the b*tch who totally changed to a different perspective to add to the cliff-hanginess from the previous chapter??? yes, yes I was. Sorry **beybladingninjaprincess,** I have prolonged the inevitable.

And **dragongirl5k5** you'll have to wait and see.... :)

Before you read just to clear things up, Itachi took SUIGETSU. Sasuke was left unconcious on the forest floor. I saw a couple of reviews that seemed like Itachi had taken Sasuke; he didn't he took Suigetsu. Although Uchihacest is relatively smexy, I don't think it will be in this story.

**Passion and Tears**

Shikamaru's POV

It's been a good five days since we started our mission on finding Sasuke, and we had been following a trail based on a hunch from Naruto. So far, it's been nothing but trees and awkward talks with Rock Lee. I mean the guy is okay, but who else seriously thinks that females have penisus? (1)

_What a drag..._

Currently we were all situated around a small fire Neji had built earlier, eating fish that Naruto and Rock Lee had caught. I sighed and glanced around at the other members of my team. Having already ingested his food, Neji was braiding his long hair; Rock Lee was devouring another piece of the cooked fish; and Naruto was just staring at the ground solemnly. It was silent besides the crackling of the fire and the nosies of satisfaction that came from Rock Lee.

"Naruto," Neji began, "I usually respect your decisions but, we're traveling blind."

_Good, at least I'm not the only one who thinks we're wasting time._

Rock Lee agreed with my unspoken thoughts and Neji's point. We all watched Naruto stare into the fire for a while then he looked up at us all.

"...Fine. What do you want to do?" he asked quietly.

"I suggest that we head to the nearest town and find out if they've seen the Akatsuki lately." I interjected.

Rock Lee's eyebrows drew in together creating a monobrow as he gave me a questioning look, "But why the Akatsuki?"

_Man, I hate explaining myself....Why won't he shave those things?_

"Think about it. Sasuke has always craved more power in order to get revenge on his brother, who is in the Akatsuki. So, if we look for Itachi..." I said.

"We find Sasuke," Neji finished up, "In the morning, I will use my Byakugan to see where the closest town is located."

"We'll have Sasuke in no time. Isn't this great, Naruto?" Rock Lee asked the dejected looking blonde.

Naruto seemed to be in an inner conflict with himself and it appeared he didn't hear Rock Lee at all.

"...Naruto?"

Said blonde looked up in suprise then said loudly, "Yes, it is great! We'll get teme and bring him back! Believe it!"

Rock Lee bought it easily enough with a smile, but I didn't. And one look from Neji confirmed that he didn't either. Something was wrong with Naruto. After we finished eating, Neji put out the fire, while Rock Lee and Naruto found comfortable places to sleep. I jumped into a nearby tree and prepared for my watch. We had worked out a lookout system the day before we left the Hidden Leaf Village: Naruto and I would take shifts one night, and Rock Lee and Neji would do the same on the next night. And we would alternate days.

I sighed and lazily looked over at my team mates who had already fallen sleep. Time dragged by as I sat silently. There were a couple of crickets chirping, but altogether it was quiet. It wasn't that long when I heard some shuffling. My eyes shifted down to my companions and saw that Naruto was sleeping fitfully. He turned on his back and began mumbling unintelligible words. Unconciously, I leaned forward to decipher what he was saying.

"Unnh...d-don't..."

_He must be in some sort of torture chamber..._

_"_...mmh...yeah..."

_No, probably not. He's enjoying it, so he's eating ramen or it's a..._

Naruot let out a breathy moan. His breathing became heavier and he seemed to be grasping for something.

_This is definatley an erotic dream. Now, the real mystery is **who** is he dreaming about?_

My answer came not long after when Naruto moaned Sasuke's name clearly.

_......I knew I was right. There's no way that 'friendship' is the only driving force behind Naruto's mission in finding Sasuke. Chouji owes me a bag of potato chips._

Naruto's pants became louder and I could tell he was close to climaxing. With a violent hip thrust and another cry of Sasuke's name, Naruto stopped fidgting.

_I think I'll just let him sleep_ I thought while mentaly preparing myself for an all nighter.

-------------------------

The next morning, I didn't speak of what happened, but I knew that Naruto knew that I knew about his secret crush on Sasuke. The fact that I didn't wake him up for his shift and his soiled pants were proof enough.

"There is a town that is near the Hidden Leaf Village, but it is not located on the map. Should we check it out?" Neji asked.

We all turned towards Naruto and he nodded. Neji led us in the direction of the hamlet. The trip there was relatively quick and easy without any problems. We arrived there around noon, which was perfect since we were all hungry. As we walked through the town, people stared at us with blatant curiosity.

_They must not get many outsiders._

Unknowingly, we all headed towards a little restaurant. Naruto started to protest against going to the food place.

"Naruto, let's just stop here and rest for a while. We've got a whole month to find Sasuke," I said.

"Yes, I do think that Shikamaru's suggestion is most wise," Rock Lee agreed.

Naruto relunctantly nodded. We sat down at a table and waited for a waiter. It wasn't long when a portly man came up to us.

"Hello there strangers. The name is Tsukio Manchuko," the man greeted, "What can I get for you?"

"Some food," Rock Lee stated.

Tsukio Manchuko let out a hearty laugh. "Alright. Why don't I give you today's special? It'll be on the house since we don't get many strangers here."

"That wasn't hard to figure out from all the staring," Neji commented.

Tsukio chuckled. "Forgive them. The only other foreigners we see are Itachi and Kisame. You should meet ea-"

"Where are they?" Naruto interrupted.

"Oh well they're just down...huh, they must've left as soon as I came to talk to you."

"How many exits do you have?" Naruto asked quickly.

Tsukio was a bit confused and said, "Just one, bu-"

But Naruto was already off, darting towards the exit. I thanked Tsukio and immediately began trailing Naruto. We left the town and we were once again in the forest. In front of me, Naruto was a fast blur that suddenly collided into something....or someone.

_Is that...?_

A familiar head of pink hair was seen on the ground along with the usual-but-not-recently hyperactive ninja.

Rock Lee, Neji, and I gathered around the fallen Leaf ninjas.

"Sakura?!?" Rock Lee called, "What are you doing here?"

Sakura rubbed her forehead with an agitated groan and said, "I left the village because I wanted to help you all find Sasuke."

"You realize you're considered a missing-nin, right?" Neji asked.

"Yes, but I don't care. I want Sasuke back just as much as Naruto does, and I won't be useless like last time."

Naruto groaned and grasped his head and began standing up again. "You shouldn't have come Sakura, but if you want to help that's fine." The blonde ninja was about to start running again when I called his name.

"What Shikamaru?" he asked impatiently.

"We can't just rush after two Akatsuki members blindly. We need to form a plan," I said.

"...okay," Naruto said, "but we need to hurry. I know Sasuke is close."

* * *

A/N: yeah!! another chapter done! Tell me what ya think. And I know I might've gotten a bit sloppy on the ending. Personally, I hate Sakura, but I'm gonna have some fun with her in the next chapter which is why I made her follow Naruto's little team. Sorry for any grammatical, spelling, or sentence structure errors. AND I THANK EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS and alerts and etc...

(1) I have a little bro that is three years younger than me so, when I was younger we used to bathe together so I saw his junk. I always thought that I would eventually grow a penis as well. lol, turns out I was wrong. I figured out the truth around age 6 or 7.


	5. Chapter 5

Thanks for the reviews and alerts and etc... enjoy!

**Passion and Tears**

Sasuke's POV

I was floating in the comfortable darkness of unconsciousness. It was peaceful and still. Slowly lulling me to sleep, the darkness made me forget.

About Itachi...

About Team Snake...

About Suigetsu...

_'Suigetsu'_

Suddenly the darkness didn't feel so good anymore. I was no longer floating, but falling through the Cimmerian shade that was suffocating me. Pain burst through my head as the current events came rushing back to me. I opened my eyes dispelling the shadows from surrounding me, although the pain remained. An icy feeling of failure seeped into my heart, filling every crevice of my body as well. Failure to protect the one that was precious to me.

_'Itachi'_

A burning fire of white hot rage melted the previous feeling. Ignoring my throbbing head, I clenched my fists and stood up. I closed my eyes in order to sense the direction they went. There was a hint of familiar chakaras, but I dismissed those quickly and continued searching for my brother.

There...

My eyes snapped opened and I darted after Suigetsu's kidnappers. Trees were nothing but blurs asI flew past them. No matter how fast I ran, Itachi's chakara was still just ahead of me. Ten minutes turned into thirty which soon turned into an hour. Doubt and despair began sinking its way into my being.

_I've_ _lost him. I'm never going to reach him. I've failed you Suigetsu._

Unbiddened, a mental picture of an old nightmare I had a couple of weeks before admitting my love for the shark came up.

_**"Anyone you care about must die." Itachi squeezed Suigetsu's neck and I heard the strangled noises come from Suigetsu.**_

_**"S-s-sasu-uke, h-help!" came the shark boy's strangled cry.**_

_**"Itachi, STOP IT!" I shouted.**_

Itachi raping Suigetsu. This was the whole reason why I didn't want to pursue anything more than just sex. I didn't want him hurt.

_If only he had listened to me and gone back to Juugo and Karin. _I sighed. _No, I won't give up on him. They have to stop sometime and in the mean time I'll follow. I'm coming for you, Suigetsu._

Some outside entity must have felt moved at my new determination because I felt Itachi's chakra stop moving. Taking advantage of the pause, I rushed ahead quickly gaining lost ground. I activated my sharigan as I drew closer. My brother had yet to move again. I could hear my heart beating in my ears. Closer and closer and...

"ITACHI!" I shouted bursting into the open plain.

The akatsuki member stood calmly looking at me with an indifferent gaze so similar to my own. I looked around the area and Suigetsu nor Itachi's partner were no where in sight.

"Where is he?" I demanded softly not caring that this would probably confirm Itachi's suspicions about my relationship to Suigetsu.

"Your lover?....You can't hope to become strong enough to defeat me when you harbor this weak emotion."

"Where is he?" I asked again more fiercely.

My older brother looked towards the left and I looked as well. There was Kisame with an unconscious Suigetsu thrown over his shoulder like a burlap sack. The sight tugged at my heart. I angrily turned back to Itachi.

"Let him go," I said.

"You have ten minutes before I kill him," Itachi stated.

My blistering hate for him increased tenfold as I darted towards him with my sword raised. He met me head on with a kunai. I allowed my chakara to travel down my sword as chidori and watched in satisfaction as my sword cut through Itachi's weapon. Itachi jumped back before my sword could slice through him. I followed him quickly and proceeded with a barrage of quick jabs, which were all dodged. When I brought my sword in a downward slice, Itachi grabbed my blade with his hand that was covered in his chakara. My eyes widened in shock and that was all he needed to produce a kunai and slash my chest. I grunted and pulled my weapon out of Itachi's grip. Warm blood oozed from the shallow but long wound.

"You've gotten sloppy, Sasuke. Seven minutes left. You need to concentrate if you want to save him."

_Dammit. I need to stop thinking about Suigetsu in order to save him._

I ignored the stinging wound and went to attack him again, but it was no use. I couldn't completely pay attention to Itachi no matter how hard I tried. Worry continued to bubble in the pit of my stomach.

"Three minutes," Itachi said.

Cuts, varying in depth and length, covered my body. I was panting heavily, while on the other hand Itachi didn't look fazed at all. I looked over at Suigetsu, who was now laid at the base of the tree. My brother's partner was swinging his sword menancingly. I glanced at Itachi briefly, then bolted towards Suigetsu. Almost as if he expected it, Itachi appeared before me, chidori already formed in his hand. He thrust his hand forward. I managed to dodge the brunt of it, but his attack did catch me in the side.

"Ahhh!" I moaned in pain.

"Time's up, Otouto," Itachi calmly said.

Time slowed as I watched, Kisame's wrapped sword sunk through my shark. Every fiber of my being collaped as I saw the unmoving form of Suigetsu. A torrent of emotions flew through me: sickness, weakness, anger, hatred, sadness but most of all it was emptiness.

_....He's gone..._

I wanted to scream and cry, but I was so numbingly cold. Then all of a sudden there were three columns of smoke where Suigetsu, Itachi, and Kisame used to be.

_Clones...which means...he's still alive..._

Relief flooded my body and I was able to fall to the ground from blood loss, in peace. They may still have him, but the important thing is that he is alive. I closed my eyes, ready for a quick nap.

"SASUKE!!" someone shouted.

_Is that...Naruto?_

I cracked my eyes open a bit and saw a mess of blonde hair. Immediately, I shut my eyes too tired to care.

"It's okay, Sasuke. I'm here," was the last thing I heard before slipping into oblivion.

* * *

A/N: okay, so the 2nd half of this may seem a bit rushed...and it is because I wanted to get this out tonight. Let's see what else... oh I've always sucked at writing fight scenes so there's my excuse for that. Hopefully it all made sense. I apologize for any grammatical, spelling, and sentence structure errors. REVIEW...it puts a smile on my face, which eventually puts a smile on yours :)


	6. Chapter 6

**Passion and Tears**

Naruto's POV

My heart nearly froze at the sight of Sasuke lying in a pool of blood. Panic siezed my being as I ran up to him and fell to my knees.

_Is he dead?!?_

Checking for his pulse, I placed two fingers on his neck. There were so many loud noises: my blood pounding in my ears, the light breeze sounded like a vacuum, and Rock Lee's excited chatter of finding Sasuke.

"Shut up!!" I shouted.

Then it seemed that all the noises stopped. Underneathe my fingers, there was a slow faint thump. I didn't realize I was holding my breath until I let it out in a sigh of relief.

_He's alive_

"It's okay, Sasuke. I'm here," I whispered.

Sakura fell to her knees next to me, while the others stayed where they stood. We both turned him over gently and I heard Sakura take a sharp intake of breath. There were all sorts of slashes on his chest with blood pouring from each of them. But the nastiest wound was his shoulder, which looked like a bear decided to take out a small chunk of skin. From the look of things, if we had arrived any later it would have been too late to save him.

I glanced over to my left to see Sakura crying. "What are you doing? Heal him!"

Sakura quickly nodded and placed her shaking hands on the his chest. Her hands began glowing as she fed chakara to them. Time passed slowly, while Sakura closed up his numerous wounds.

I brushed a lock of Sasuke's hair frm his face and waited patiently.

Several hours later, the sun had already set and everyone was asleep except for Neji and me. Neji was on guard duty and I just couldn't sleep because I felt I had to watch over Sasuke and make sure he was alright. So we both sat in silence. I gazed at Sasuke, who was lying on a makeshift bed of grass and leaves. His skin was no longer a pasty white, but now had almost returned to its milky color. He looked aboslutely beautiful in the moon's pale light.

A gasp escaped from Sasuke as he figited in his sleep fitfully. "Suigetsu," he sighed then became peaceful again.

A mixture of ice and heat ran through my veins that could best be described as jealousy.

_Who's....Suigetsu?_

I watched as Neji noticed Sasuke's little episode, but when he saw me looking at him he turned away.

_He probably wasn't important. It's hard to get close to Sasuke...nearly impossible._

I nodded reassured and suddenly felt a wave of exhaustion sleep upon me. I closed my eyes and fell asleep.

***

We trekked through the forest slowly heading to our destination: the Hidden Leaf Village. Sasuke was draped on my back and was still unconcious. The rest of us were walking silently except for Rock Lee.

"This is quite an accomplisment. Only a week and a half to retrieve Sasuke. I did not think that we would find him at all. And if we did, we would have had to subdue him but not without many many injuries. And-"

"How do you deal with him?" I hear Shikamaru ask Neji.

"I just nod every couple of minutes so he'll think I'm listening."

Head bent towards the ground, Sakura walked next to me. I could feel Sasuke's slow, steady breath on my ear. In. Out. In. Out. In...

I stopped walking when I didn't feel him exhale. Then there was also the fact that Sasuke's body became rigid all of a sudden.

Sakura stopped walking as well and turned to look at me. "Naruto, why did you....?" Her eyes widened almost comically.

The other three also stopped when they noticed that we had halted.

"Well, well. It looks like sleeping beauty has awakened," Shikamaru drawled.

Sasuke said nothing. In fact, even after the surprise of him being awake wore off, he didn't say anything. He had to know where we were taking him. After a little while, Sasuke's body relaxed a little bit and I felt his steady breathing start up again. I knew he wasn't asleep, though. We continued walking until dusk , then stopped for the night in a small clearing. I slowly lowered Sasuke on to the ground and when we locked eyes, my heart gave a lurch. He looked exactly like he did the last time I saw him, when he had tried to kill me. His gaze was so intense that I had to look away before I decided to satisfy my growing needs by having my way with him.

"Okay Sasuke, I have to change your bandages," Sakura said timidly.

From my periphial vision, I saw Sasuke's eyes slide from looking at me to Sakura, who was knelt beside him. Her cheeks were slowly turning red as she pushed down his kimono. I rolled my eyes and distracted myself by helping Neji, Shikamaura, and Rock Lee prepare dinner. After everybody had eaten the fish that I caught from a near by river, everyone got ready for sleep.

"I'll take the first watch," I told Shikamaru.

He nodded and then jumped into a tree. Rock Lee yelled a loud 'goodnight' to everybody and curled up under a tree. Sakura took one last look at Sasuke and did the same.

"Make sure he doesn't do anything funny," Neji said softly then followed the example of his fellow teammates.

I looked at the object of our mission, who was sitting across from me staring at his lap. It was very silent besides the rustle of Rock Lee turning in his sleep. Seconds passed into minutes, minutes into hours. It had to be about 2 in the morning. The small clearing would have been pitch black if the moon had not been shining through the trees. So I was succesfully able to see Sasuke's shadowed form and it seemed he was still staring at his lap.

_I wonder if he's asleep? That must feel really uncomfortable. Maybe I should....No, what if he's still awake._

"You're staring dobe," a smooth voice said.

I could feel my cheeks burning from embarresment. "Sasuke?"

Sasuke raised his head and once again I was struck by his intense gaze. "Who else would it be?"

"I thought you were asleep."

A little smirk appeared before he said, "...That doesn't make it any better."

Let it be known that darkness was my new best friend since it covered my flaming cheeks.

_How does he do this to me?_

Silence encased us for a while.

"Let me go..."

I looked up at him. "No," I replied fiercely.

"Why not?" he asked almost exasperated.

"Because, Sasuke, I promised I would bring you back and you belong

_with me_

at the Leaf because it's your home. You didn't need to leave with Orochimaru for power. If you had wanted to become stronger, you could've trained more but no you just had to up and leave. You have people who care about you Sasuke and they want to see you back home."

"That's false."

"No it's not!" I yelled.

"Name a person besides the fangirls."

"...Me," I said softly, "I cared, which is why I am taking you back."

Through the dim darkness, I saw Sasuke give me a glare and I matched it with one of my own.

"I'll go ahead and take the shift now, since you've woken me up with your shouting," Skikamaru half yawned, half mumbled.

Sasuke turned away and I nodded at Shikamaru. I closed my eyes and went to sleep.

***

The next morning, Sasuke didn't look or speak to me at all. I was slightly hurt, but I spoke the truth the last night. I picked him up and placed him on my back, then we all set off. We set off at a faster pace this time, since we didn't have to worry about Sasuke's wounds bleeding. I watched as the sun moved across the sky and it seemed that dusk was already approaching again.

"Guys look!! We're home!" Rock Lee shouted.

And in the distance there was the Hidden Leaf Village.

_Sasuke can be happy here. I'll make sure of that._

* * *

A/N: Hey, all I have to say is that junior year sucks...alot. There's so much woooorkk, which is why I haven't been updating lately. There is a good chance that I'll be updating every two months or it may be sooner or it could just be super sporadic, BUT just be reassured I am NOT dropping this story. I've already got the whole thing planned out and I'm not stopping it now. Ummmm....sorry if this chapter seems a bit rushed, becasue it is. Uhhhh what else? oh I apologize for spelling, sentence, structural, and grammatical errors. REVIEW! You may send me a virtual slap for making you wait a long time, if you wish, lol.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I'm happy that I'm not the only person who is having trouble at school/ work, it makes me feel a bit better, but I digress. If you thought the last one was slow, then here's another slow chappie, but I promise the next one is a comic relief one. Suigetsu and Sasuke won't see each other again till like chapter...11 or 12 I believe. But there will be dreams and I'll try to keep it as entertaining as possible until then. Well enjoy and thanks for waiting on me and for those who reviewed and the like. If it seems rushed, it is. This'll be my author's note for this chapter so REVIEW! oh almost forgot my mantra. I apologize for any grammatical, spelling, and sentence structuring errors. Happy Thanksgiving!

**Passion and Tears**

Sasuke's POV

_Shit..._ I thought as the Hidden Leaf village and my inevitable doom loomed closer.

_I don't have time for this! Who knows where Suigetsu is now....Dammit Naruto, why are you so stubborn?!?_

With frustration and anger, I looked down at the mop of blonde, spiky hair.

_Why has he been trying so hard to bring me back? Caring is not a good enough reason._

I thought back to times with Team Seven. Memories with Kakashi the lazy, yet powerful jonin; Sakura the annoying lovesick, weak member.

I glanced over at the pink haired girl and met green eyes. Sakura blushed heavily and looked away.

_She hasn't changed that much. Although, I do commed her medical skills._

That left Naruto. Our relationship was very volatile at best. We were enemies and yet he was the closest thing I could call a friend. We were both alone in the world. Maybe that's why he came after me. He couldn't bear to see one of his closest friends....disappear? I don't know what he would call it. It's all bullshit. I told them since day one that I wanted to kill Itachi and yet they continue to drag me down.

"Ahhh! We're finally back," Rock Lee shouted.

"Home Sweet Home," Neji muttered as everyone stopped in front of the gate.

------------------

There was a tense silence in the room. Currently, I was sitting in a chair surrounded by Naruto, Neji, Shikamaru, Sakura and Rock Lee. Not suprisingly, the people that knew me gave amazed looks when their eyes fell upon me. Whispers of "Who's that?" and "There's Sasuke" and "Is that Uchiha?" and unshockingly "He's gotten a lot sexier" seemed to come in waves. I could feel Naruto's grip on my legs tighten. They had brought me to the Hokage's office. Across from me, the busty blonde was staring at me coldly. I met her head on with an indifferent gaze of my own.

"Sasuke Uchiha," she said, "from what I've heard, you seem to cause a lot of trouble."

I said nothing and just stared.

She shuffled through papers on her desk. "You know being a missing ninja alone is a great offense and that's only the beginning of all your crimes. Originally, the elders and I had decided that if Naruto was able to bring you back, you'd be put to death-" Naruto and Sakura began to protest.

"Lady Tsunade-"

"Grandma-"

"Both of you shut up and let me finish. The elders and I had decided that if you all were able to bring him back, he'd be put to death; but I am willing to dicuss a different punishment for Sasuke."

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw both of them relax significantly.

"For now, I want him held in our tightest maximum security cell until the final decision is made." She smiled. "I hope you all don't mind dealing with him for another ten minutes."

_You won't have to deal with me anymore in a matter of days. _

A black scarf was placed over my eyes, and then I was tugged onto my feet. Two people took a hold of my arms and I was led to my cell. We walked for a good while, going down and up many steps, before finally reaching it. The cloth was pulled from eyes and the darkness fell away. My temporary home was relatively clean and small. While Shikamaru was opening up the steele-barred door, I quickly looked around to check if there were any weak spots. He gestured for me to walk in and I did. Immediately, I felt drained and sluggish. It was hard to stand up.

_It's...Their...This room is blocking my chakra..._

I just wanted to sit down and go to sleep. The sound of the prison door closing behind me was heard and as soon as I was sure that everybody left, I collapsed to the ground. I crawled to the back of the wall and sat up against it. And lo and behold, I find Naruto staring at me but I didn't care. I closed my eyes and welcomed unconcious.

I wasn't sure how long I was sleeping for, but when I opened my eyes. Naruto was still sitting outside my cell.

"Would you like some food?" the blonde asked.

I shook my head no.

Naruto huffed. "Stop being stubborn, teme. You've been asleep for a whole day."

My eyes widened slightly.

_A whole day?!? How far has Itachi taken Suigetsu?_

A feeling of despair began to sink its away into my gut. Every minute that I spent here, Suigetsu was getting further and further away from me. I wanted to give up and go into a self-loathing phase.

"Sasuke?" a soft voice asked.

I looked up and realized how close he was. When did he come into my cell?

"You're eating whether you like or not. I'll feed you myself if I have to," he said, holding up a steaming bowl of soup.

I was too tired to disagree, so I nodded. He carefully dipped the spoon into the soup and blew on the liquid gently, then he brought it to my lips. I proceeded to sip the soup from the spoon. This pattern continued at a slow, careful pace. I could feel the soup filling my insides with warmth.

"Grandma Tsunade says that you'll be tried before her and the council members by the end of this week. I wasn't actually supposed to tell you that but-"

_This means I only have about five days to escape, but how am I going to do it? I'm still wounded and my chakra is blocked._

"you would've found out anyway. Well, technically you wouldn't find out until they called you but who cares. Oh, I'm sorry."

A little soup dribbled out the side of my mouth, and on reflex I licked the juice up. I watched as Naruto froze and followed my tongue as it swept at my dry lips as well. A small flush was apparent on his cheeks and his eyes were glazed over.

_...There's no way....he has..._

"Naruto," I called. My voice came out in a soft whisper.

His eye lids drooped a bit and his gaze became even more intense. Naruto's baby blue orbs traveled down my body, which was beginning to become hot and bothered from his fervent gaze. Slowly, Naruto began leaning forward.

I unconciously gulped. "N-Naruto, Naruto," I said louder snapping him out of his daze.

"uhh..wha?" he questioned. The hyperactive ninja realized the position he was in and blushed heavily, then backed away a bit. "O-oh, umm right, like I was saying...sorry."

We sat in silence. I looked over at my former teammate, who looked like he was internally beating himself up.

_Okay, let's try to add all this up. 1. He came into a chakra blocked cell when he could have just gave it to me through the bars, 2. He hand-fed me when he could have given me the bowl, 3. He tried to kiss me, And...._

"Dobe, why did you bring me back?" I asked delicately.

Naruto looked up and growled in annoyance. "Why do you keep asking me this teme? I told you already, I care about you."

I nodded and let out a mental sigh. Everything made sense now. Why had he committed those actions earlier? Why had he been searching for me for about three years? It was all because Naruto had feelings for me.


	8. Chapter 8

**Passion and Tears**

Kisame's POV

Suigetsu Hozuki.

_I never thought I would see him again._

I looked at the shark boy who was giving a nasty glare to Itachi, who ignored it. Ever since the boy had awakened, he had been causing a lot of trouble. The little runt tried to run away seven times! You'd think he would've given up after the third time, but no. And guess who had to drag him back every single time? Finally, Itachi decided to help me out and threatened to impale him with his chidori and keep it there until he evaporated.

Currently, we were situated in a nice, small open clearing. The moonlight taht was filtered by the trees created a meancing shadow on Itachi's face. Although he was trying to stay awake, Suigetsu was slowly dozing off. The dark forest surrounded us in a blanket of quietude. It was driving me crazy, but I kept my twitching to a minimum. You learn to do that when your partner is the master of silence.

"I'll be back," a soft voice floated over to me.

I watched Itachi's back disappear into the gloomy woods.

"Why are you with him?"

I turned my head to look at Suigetsu and said, "Go back to sleep, kid."

Instead of complying he said, "I wouldn't think that the great 'Monster of the Hidden Mist' would be the lap dog to a sissy, anti-social, psychotic kidnapper."

_...Good thing Itachi's not here..._

"He's my _partner_," I corrected, "And I'm **nobody's** lap dog, kid. Remember that." I bared my teeth menacingly, but he didn't seem affected. A sudden thought occured to me as I thought of our battle earlier today. "Why do you have Zabuza's sword?"

Suigetsu smirked, "It's my new hobby. I'm collecting the swords of all members of the Swordmen of the Mist. You're next by the way."

I chuckled darkly and stuck Samehada into the ground next to me. "I'd like to see you try."

"Oh, I will......You're working for the Akatsuki, aren't you? Why?" he asked.

"'What I do' and 'Why I do it' are none of your concern."

"Were you threatened into joining?"

"Why won't you shut up?"

"Oh, I seemed to have touched a soft spot." A sly smirk found its way onto the shark boy's face.

_Don't kill him Don't kill him Don't kill him....happy thoughts...happy thoughts....cutting people up, ruling the world, eating guppies...okay_

"What about you, huh? Why are you working under Sasuke? What happened to your brother and becoming a part of the Seven Ninja Swordmen of the Mist? What was his name...Wengetsu?"

"_Man_getsu," Suigetsu said fiercely, then became quiet, "And he's dead."

Threre was definitely a whole lot of silence now, as I watched him stare at the ground solemnly.

_He must've died after I left......_

Suigetsu's older brother. I could remember the first time I met both of the boys with matching blue hair and purplish aqua color. They could've been twins, if it hadn't been for their height difference. The other six members and I had just finished an assissination. The smaller one of the two ran up to us and demanded entry into the group. We all laughed.

"I'm sorry for my brother's actions. He does not understand how important you are," the other boy said, stepping in front of his younger brother.

"Mangetsu, move!"

"Suigetsu, stop," Mangetsu commanded.

The little boy obeyed his brother, but there was a small pout on his face.

"Kid," I said, "if you wanna be a part of the Swordsmen of the Mist, you have to be skillful, ruthless fighter. When you prove that to me, you can have my spot and my sword."

Suigetsu looked up at me with such determination and nodded. From then on, both of those boys trained hard: completing cruel missions day by day. Suigetsu took my words to heart and became what I called a prodigy in the art of murder. Everytime he would kill someone, he had the tendency to cut each of their limbs off before beheading them. It had gone on like this for a couple of years, but then I left because the Water Village found out that I was trying to overthrow the government and kill the Mizukage. That's when I joined the Akatsuki.

_.....Well, at least he's stopped talking now._

Itachi walked back into the clearing, but before he could sit down, Suigetsu asked, "Why did you kidnap me?"

Frankly, I was kind of interested too. Suigetsu wasn't actaully needed. Itachi already had Sasuke's full attention, so why would he steal his boyfriend? I guess it could be to increase Sasuke's hate for him even more, but you'd think attacking the one Sasuke loves would be enough.

I watched Itachi stare at Suigetsu for a while, and then he slowly walked towards the shark boy. Crouching in front of him, Itachi placed his lips by Suigetsu's ear.

_What? C'mon...I wanna hear too_

I stood up lazily and pretended to look at the moon. Then very slowly, I began to nonchantly inch my way towards them. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Suigetsu become very flustered and look down. I was close enough to where I could hear the rumble of Itachi's deep voice, but I couldn't understand anything. Suddenly, Itachi began pulling away from Suigetsu, who was still blushing heavily, with a barely noticable smirk.

A little seed of panic was beginning to sprout inside of me, and I casually started to yawn and move back to my original spot.

_Almost there...._

"I hope you understand now," Itachi said to Suigetsu.

_Yes!!_

I sat down on my seat quietly and watched as Itachi turned to me.

"I will watch him tonight," he said calmly.

Itachi turned away and returned to his orignial spot. I realeased a breath I didn't even know I was holding, then smiled.

_I should be called the Sneaky Sharkman, or the Crafty Ninja, or maybe..._

"Oh, Kisame?" Itachi called. I looked over at Itachi, who had his eyes closed. "You need to work on your stealth."

"......"

I felt heat rush to my face.

_...or maybe I should just stick with the Monster of the Hidden Mist..._

I sighed then closed my eyes, drifting off to sleep.

* * *

A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the long wait. I thank you for all those who reviewed, faved, and story alerted. This chapter was supposed to be a "Let's take a look into the past," a nice breather from the Naruto and Sasuke angst, and check up on Suigetsu. You could almost call this a filler, but what Itachi said to Suigetsu was important so you can't call it a filler since there was a bit of a point to it.... A really small point. Then again, I didn't even tell you what Itachi said to Suigetsu, so I guess you can call this a filler, lol. I'm rambling, sorry. You'll eventually find out what he said though. Anyhoo, I apologize for any grammatical, structural, and spelling errors. REVIEW!


	9. Chapter 9

**Passion and Tears**

Naruto's POV

I watched Sasuke through the bars of his cell. Although he didn't consciously show it, Sasuke seemed somehow....defeated. I took in his haggard appearence: his hair looked flatter than it normally did and his skin was paler than usual. I could see small drops of blood seeping through his shirt. His bandages would need changing soon. He hadn't slept at all since he passed out yesterday.

I blushed for, what seemed like, the thousanth time today, as I thought of yesterday's main event. Then I proceeded to berate myself for the millionth time.

_I freakin tried to KISS my rival/best friend/unrequited love. But it's not like I could really help it. _I nodded in reassurance to myself. _I was caught up in the heat of the moment. There was nothing but me, Sasuke, and that damn, LUCKY drop of soup. _I thought angrily about the little morsel that was able to carress Sasuke's lips before being swept into his mouth by a pink tongue.

_Oh what the heck is wrong with me? I'm trying to imagine the death of soup. A DROP of soup._ I placed my face in my hands.

"Dobe, stop thinking. It looks painful," a soft voice nearly whispered.

I looked up and found Sasuke staring at me. Before I could reply, Sasuke curled over and let out a choked gasp. Harsh coughs shook his tired frame. Worriedly, I watched as the drops of blood on his shirt gew larger and connected, then darkened. I quickly poured a glass of water and stuffed the bandages in the crook of my arm. Opening the cell, I rushed over to Sasuke. He finished up his series of coughs and took in a deep shuddering breath. I gave him the glass and he downed it instantly. Sasuke wiped his lips with the back of his hand and handed me the empty glass. It was silent besides Sasuke's breathing, which was slowly returning to normal.

"Sasuke?" I asked quitely.

Said brunette glanced at me and the roll of bandages in my hand, then he turned away.

_Cause that was obviously a clear indication of whether I can change your bandages_

I was about to ask him outloud, when he said, "go ahead."

Kneeling behind him and placing the bandages on the floor, I tentatively placed my hands on his kimono and carefully pushed it down past his shoulders to his waist. Sasuke pulled his arms out of the sleeves of his shirt and straightened his back. There were several randomly sized spots of blood scattered across his back, staining his current bandages. I frowned.

_His wounds could have been bleeding for hours and he didn't mention anything. Teme, you're so stubborn._

Sasuke made a small rip in the white medical tape and began unraveling it. I sat and watched feeling kind of useless, so I looked around and noticed that I forgot to get the water and the salve. I quickly stood and went for the bucket and the medicine outside of Sasuke's cell, while simultaneously keeping an eye on Sasuke. After all, he was still a prisioner. I quickly grabbed the items and returned to my previous position. By this time, Sasuke had removed all his bandages and had placed them neatly beside him.

Sasuke's back was almost like a unique painting with his marble slabbed back marred with angry scratches, which had a rivulet of blood flowing from each one. Tearing my eyes away from the strangely appealing sight, I methodically began washing Sasuke's back. After I finished, I pushed the bucket next to him, so he could wash his front and I began applying the salve to his scratches.

There was a peaceful silence that surrounded us and I felt comfortable. I looked at each wound Sasuke had on his back and unconsciencely began to trace them.

_Why won't you just leave Itachi alone, Sasuke? You're only going to get yourself killed. You don't see me trying to kill all the people who shunned me as a child._

Although I didn't want to admit it, I knew it wasn't quite the same situation. A rasping cough snapped me out of my semi-trance, and I blushed a little as I placed the salve next to him. I waited patiently for him to finish and when he did, I unrolled the fresh bandages and began to wrap it around Sasuke. I was very aware of how I had to essentially hug him everytime I bandaged his chest. I attempted to ignore my quickening pulse everytime my fingers brushed against his pleasantly warm skin. I continued wrapping layer after layer until I finally covered everything that needed to be covered.

_Sakura did a really good job regrowing Sasuke's skin on his shoulder. I know that must've taken a lot out of her. I'll have to call a medic to heal the rest of these later_

Sasuke pulled up his shirt and then sat there.

"Are you hungry, Sasuke?"

"..."

"Are you thirsty?"

"..."

I was becoming very annoyed now. He could at least say something.

"Can you speak, Sasuke?"

"...Shut it, dobe," he said wearily.

"I'm just trying to help," I angrily replied.

Abruptly, Sasuke whirled around to face me and his eyes, heated with rage, met mine. "You'd help me by letting me go," he countered fiercely.

"No!"

I stood up, grabbed all the items I brought, and stalked out of the room, quickly slamming the gate behind me. After dropping off the supplies with the front desk and telling them to send someone to heal Sasuke, I exited the building in a huff.

_That ungrateful, little ice princess!_

As I continued walking, the anger dissipated and I suddenly felt really guilty. How would I feel if I was being locked up with no way out? I know I'd act a lot worse than he acts now.

_....Should I let him go?_

***

"Sasuke, you're just full of suprises," I said.

The figure who was sprawled on the ground gave me a cute frown and attempted to make some words. "...Shuddap," was the only thing that slurred out of his mouth.

I laughed. When I had walked up to the front desk today, the man on duty told me that Sasuke had attempted to attack a medic that had gone to heal him. Fortunately, Sasuke was still pretty weak, so the medic was able to sedate him. And it looked like he was just waking up.

I knelt down next him and smiled. He glared at me in return and then sluggishly began to sit up.

"I brought you something," I said.

I placed the sweet smelling bag in front of him. Sasuke glanced down at it, then back at me slowly as if he couldn't completely understand. I motioned for him to open it, and he did. Sasuke pulled out a stick that had three round balls on it.

"Dango.....Are you trying to come on to me?" he asked slightly tilting his head to the side.

Heat rushed to my face. "W-what?!?! No!"

Sasuke allowed a lazy smirk to grace his features before he began eating the dumplings. "Thanks, dobe," he said softly.

I smiled and fondly watched my former teammate slowly chew the Dango. Sasuke took another bite, and I noticed that there was a smidgen of powder on the side of his lips.

I finally felt I had the answer to the question I had asked myself yesterday.

"Sasuke," I said crawling over to him. He looked at me and the combination of the white powder still on his face, the stick hanging from his mouth, and the slight curious expression on his face just screamed cute. Ignoring his flinch, I wiped the white substance (not THAT white substance XD) from his face with my thumb and announced, "I'm breaking you out."

"You, the person who aspires to become Hokage is going to help me, one of the most wanted ninjas, escape?" he asked incredulous.

I flashed him a charming grin. "Not just you, Sasuke. Us. Believe it!"

* * *

A/N: A humble gift that did not want to be written correctly, so hopefully it's okay. Tell me what you think. This one was kind of slow, but the story picks up from here on out, so be happy and wait for the next installment!

Dango is a Japanese dumpling made from _mochiko_ (rice flour), related to _mochi_. It is often served with green tea. (definition is courteousy of wikipedia). It's also what Anko was eating all the time.


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Thank you **XxShort-StackxX. **You're review helped me get inspired to finish this chapter in spite of my brain fart. And I'm glad you stumbled upon this sequel. Everyone else, thank you for helping me write the first half! Your wonderful reviews make me feel happy!

...you're gonna squeal when you finish reading this chapter...

**Passion and Tears**

Suigetsu's POV

I glared as hatefully at the unsuspecting back of Itachi Uchiha.

_That bastard!_

I clenched my fists in an attempt to keep myself from lunging and strangling him with his pony tail. I know I wouldn't get very far, but there was no harm in....wait no, there would be lots of harm.

I wanted to scream and bite someting really hard. I was a freaking prisioner because of Itachi's messed up sense of thinking. I thought angrily about what he told me the other day, when I was sitting at the bottom of that freakin tree.

_"Why did you kidnap me?" I asked._

_He stared at me with that cool calculating gaze that Sasuke had down to a "T."_

Now I see where he gets it from.

_He continued to stare at me and I was beginning to feel a little nervous under his gaze, but I still gave him a heaping spoonful of my I-hate-you-you-mother-fucker stare. Itachi then began walking towards me. I was finally gonna find out why Sasuke's brother wanted me. He knelt next to me and placed his lips next to my ear. This caused an unbidened shiver to travel up my back._

_"Two reasons. A long time ago, I told Sasuke that he needed to come and kill me. He hasn't accomplished that mission yet, and it seems to be because of you. Sasuke can't be immersed in hate if he has feelings of love, so with you gone he'll be back on track. Secondly, Sasuke is not allowed to own anything. I have successfully taken everything that Sasuke has owned, and you are no exception. You belong to **me**." he ended darkly._

_I felt flare of heat flash in my groin at hearing that dominance. I blushed and lowered my head. Suddenly, I felt I couldn't breathe. It was so hot. Why was Itachi so freakin close! Couldn't he back up just a little. It's called personal space, dammit!_

_There was a brief noise form the elder Uchiha, what I assumed to be a chuckle, and he then moved away._

...Jerk...

I glanced towards the ground, and watched my feet as I walked.

_Oh Sasuke, where are you?_

I thought of my raven haired boyfriend. His snow white skin that was like pebble, and midnight hair that I felt like gripping. His smiles and chuckles that I wished to see and hear again. I longed to be in his arms right now.

..._I miss you _

_Please, please, please hurry._

"What's wrong with you, kid?" the elder shark asked.

"Why are you asking? It's not like you care," I mumbled.

"I don't."

"Then why are you asking?"

"Just answer the question."

"So, you care."

"No. I don't."

"Then, _why_ are you asking me if I'm alright when I know that you don't give a _rat's ass _about me?"

"It's so you'll stop being a mopey, whiny bitch. What would your brother say to you acting like a spoiled brat?"

I stopped walking and fixed him with a ferocious glare. "DON'T MENTION HIM!"

Kisame stared at me for a while then cracked a smirk. "...Whatever."

I twisted away and met a pair of brown eyes watching me silently. His face was expressionless as he stared at me, and soon he turned, and began walking again. When I felt he was out of ear shot I said, "You wanna know my problem? **He's** my problem. And you wanna know what he said to me?"

I began walking again, and Kisame followed.

"Not real-"

"He said I was his property. Ha! I mean seriously? Property! Nobody owns me. Especially not that pompous, no good, kidnapping pansy. Sharks swim alone!" I paused in my rant, and looked towards Kisame, "You're an exception of course."

"So are you," he replied.

_...Oh right. I travel with my beloved, the psycho, and Juugo. _"..."

"You know, you and me are pretty similar."

"...You're in love with Itachi?"

"What the fu-? No!"

"Well, that's the only connection I see."

"...Nevermind." Kisame looked at me, then began chuckling.

_He's slowly descending into madness. He needs to get away from Itachi. _

"I'm still gonna kill you," I said nonchalantly.

The elder shark ruffled my hair to my slight suprise and chagrin. "Come on kid."

BREAK (darn system wouldn't let me use the astricks)

Darkness surrounded the area where Itachi had decided to pitch camp for the night. The only light available was from the crescent moon's weak light, but it was just enough to vaguely discern figures one from another. It was Kisame's turn to keep watch tonight, and right now he was scouting the area. I was situated at the foot of a tree, attempting to fall asleep, but I couldn't because a certain **person** kept staring at me. I was getting seriously fed, and was about to call him a pedophile when I heard a slight rustling. When I opened my eyes, I saw Itachi coming towards me. He stopped in front of me and looked down at me. Giving him a nice glare, I stared up at him. Suddenly, Itachi's arm shot out, pulled me from my seated position, and slammed me against the tree. I gasped and saw white spots before two red eyes completely filled my sight.

"...Pompous, no good, kidnapping pansy," Itachi said in his serious, smooth voice.

It kind of made me want to burst out laughing, but it didn't seem very smart from where I was positioned. So I opted for saying nothing.

"When I said you were my property, I wasn't joking. Shall I demonstrate?"

_Shit, what's he gonn-?_

I stopped thinking as Itachi pressed his lips against my own. I let out a suprised moan, when he wasted no time in slipping his tongue into my mouth. Itachi bravely explored my mouth claiming every inch. I know my cheeks were burning, and I was becoming very hot and bothered. Who knew that Uchihas had so much talent? I tried to move my head back, but Itachi followed. He wrapped his wet appendage around my own, and lightly suck. I couldn't hold back the sudden rush of heat that flowed to my groin or the muffled moan, and I felt my traitorous tongue begin to respond to Itachi's ministration.

Before I could comprehend, Itachi pulled away. To my horror and disgust, I let out a whimper. Itachi smirked and I shamefully glanced to the ground. When the elder Uchiha's feet were gone from my sight, I slid to the ground and curled up into a ball, ignoring my raging hard on.

_...Sasuke, please save me..._

_

* * *

_A/N: you already know my mantra by now, hopefully. R&R!


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Hello all! A humble apology is in order and I give it with a bowed head, some cookies, and a longer than usual chapter. Senioritis is affecting me and school just started. And I've got college stuff to do. So first things first, **Setokai, **you are so right and I feel super dumb because I forgot those details. I had actually stopped watching naruto long before I even started Fire and Water, so I was going off memory. I should of looked it up before I started. Maybe, when I have the time, I'll go back and have Itachi do tsukuyomi on Suigetsu and let him think he's being struck by lightning. Thank you for all your kind reviews and the fav, alerts, and all that good stuff. I present you with chapter 11.

**Passion and Tears**

Sasuke's POV

I silently sat and stared out of the bars of my bland cell. The silence that surrounded me felt like it was slowly suffocating me, but I showed no signs of suffering. Naruto told me that he was going to break me out of this place. I was definately skeptical about the whole operation and about Naruto. If we got caught, Naruto would be most likely jailed and I would probably would be under more scrunity. Either that or be killed. A slight movement in the corner caught my attention, and I watched as fly flew into my cell, made a nice trip around and exited quickly. I probably stank too much for it. And it's not that suprising. I've been peeing in the same corner. It's been three days since they've put me in here; I know that for a fact. Naruto visited me once a day. I didn't know what time it was since they didn't let prisoners of my caliber see the light of day. Something seemed to catch in my throat, and I coughed involuntarily until my body deemed that the intrusion was out. Hopefully, my wounds weren't bleeding again. I looked down but there wasn't any sign of blood. I looked up once more and continued my staring contest with the steel bars.

_"So, do you have a plan?" I asked incredulously._

_Naruto grinned sheepishly, rubbing the back of his spikey hair. "I actually haven't gotten that far yet."_

_I rolled my eyes. _

_"BUT," he said, "I will think of something."_

I stared and waited. I waited and stared. All I saw was the fly come back for another trip around the room. Otherwise, there was nothing.

_He's not coming_

I felt the hated despair and hopelessness beginning to take over me once more. I was going to be stuck here, then tried in front of the elders. And if they didn't give me prision or death, then I'm sure I'd be forced to do community service for life. Tears threatened to fall from the tear ducts that made them.

_Wait! What the hell am I doing? I'm Sasuke fucking Uchiha. What would Suigetsu say?_

A smile briefly found its way on my lips. I could already see my shark calling me a pussy or some other deragotary name.

Well, if I ever want to hear him call me that I have to get out of this cage.

I slowly got up, and stood on my jelly- like legs. Step by step, I wobbled towards the bars.

_This won't do._

I walked around my tiny cell till my footing became stronger.

"Have you been waiting for me this whole time? Aww, you shouldn't have," a voice said.

I whipped around towards the cell door, which caused me to become very dizzy. I glared at the hyperactive ninja, then became puzzled by the person behind him.

"Hey princess," a low drawl came. Shikamaru gave me a once over then smirked. "I see you got all dressed up."

I glared at him. I know I didn't look my best, but that didn't mean he had to rub it in my face. I could smell it perfectly fine already. Before I could retort, Naruto pulled out the key to my cell and opened the door. While helping me out of that chakara blocking prision, he said, "Sasuke, here's the plan. Shikamaru is going to look like you and he's going to "escape." At the same, while he is wreaking havoc, you, looking like Shikamaru, and I will carefully leave the village. All before dinnertime." Naruto finished with a smug smile. "Okay, now strip. We don't have much time."

I felt there were many flaws in his plans, but I didn't have time to voice my opinons as I took my clothes off as fast as I could without falling, or aggravating my wounds. It was really nice to get out of that cell. I could feel my chakra beginning to flow through my body and I felt a bit stronger. I swapped my discarded clothes with his, and dressed myself up quickly. Immediately, Shikamaru did substitution and I was looking at a mirror image of myself.

"C'mon Sasuke," Naruto urged gently.

I looked at him silently then nodded. I hoped that I would be able to successfully pull this off, consdiering the fact that I've been blocked off from my chakra for about three days. Closing my eyes, I raised my hands into the correct kanji and forced my chakra to flow throughout my body. I opened my eyes to find Shikamaru scrutinizing me.

"My nose is too big, my hair is darker than that, and I look to pasty."

I growled, before I could retort Naruto grabbed both of our hands. "No time to fight. Shikamaru, just cause a big enogh distraction to draw attention away from us. That guard I drugged should be knocked out by now, so we need to move fast."

I was tugged by Naruto up the stairs, and away from that accursed cell. I smirked faintly. I was finally on my way to saving Suigetsu. A wave of dizziness passed through me, and I knew I wouldn't be able to keep up the substitution for long. Naruto led us out from the bottom floor and, we eventually reached the entrance. I only had time to glance at the guard who was knocked out on the floor with a bowl of spilled ramen next to him. I glanced at Naruto, who hadn't even taken a second glance at the unconcious body. was sending Shikamaru out in a fast sprint.

_I didn't think he had it in him. _

"Stay here," the hyperactive blond whispered as soon as he began hearing shouts. I watched him run out of the room in silence. All I could hear were a bunch of shouts. Suddenly, my throat tingled horribly and I doubled over coughing. There was a sharp pain in my stomache, and I knew that my injury started bleeding again. I spat out the liquid that had collected in my mouth, and it turned out to be blood. Another dizzy spell came over me and I desperately grabbed onto the nearest wall, so I wouldn't collapse.

_Shit, I don't feel good_

"No, it's okay! I'll take him to a medical ninja. You just focus on catching Sasuke!" I heard Naruto's voice.

"Okay," another voice said.

I heard the quick footsteps of someone coming, and there was Naruto. He rushed over to me with a big brown sack in his hand, and turned his back towards me.

"Get on my back, and pretend that you're asleep," he ordered.

I immediately followed his command, and buried my face in his neck, so no one could see that I was not the real Shikamaru. All of my senses were on alert as Naruto left the building with me on his back. Doubt frantically continued to circulate in my mind, but on the outside I was calm and kept my breathing even. There was a lot of noises and shouts, and I wanted to open my eyes and take a peek, but I refrained from doing so. Ever so slowly, Naruto's rhytmic step lulled me to sleep.

SxS

I opened my eyes, and I could only see black. I blinked my eyes quickly and only see glimpses of the moving forest around us. The darkness kept fading in and out from my vision. My eyes attempted to shuffle through the dark curtains that were closing in, but it only made me dizzier. Sweat seemed to be produced everywhere and I felt wet and slimy. My body felt like it was overheated and I really wanted to strip. Forget the fact that Naruto had me on his back. I was very sick. With what? I don't have a clue, but all I did know was that I had to get to Suigetsu. He would make it all better. I laid my head in the crook of Naruto's neck, too tired to hold it up. A distinct smell wafted up to my nose. It was...pleasant and I took another big whiff from Naruto's neck.

"W-what are you doing?" Naruto's shaky breath came.

"You smell nice," I muttered. Suigetsu smells nice too. A heavy blanket of sadness fell upon me. Why won't you come back to me Suigetsu? No, it's not you. It's Itachi. It's Naruto. It's the whole Leaf Village. Everyone is keeping you away from me. Why do they want us apart?

"Sasuke, what are you muttering?"

Instead of answering I became very quiet. I hadn't realized that I had been talking out loud. When he heard no response from me, Naruto sighed and continued running on in silence. My sight had come back, but I wished it hadn't. The afternoon sun felt like it was blinding me. There was a cotton taste in my mouth and I still felt horrible.

"Where are we?" I managed to whisper.

"I'm not sure, but I've been traveling since this morning. I felt Itachi's chakra, and I've been following it ever since," he replied.

I too could just barely detect my elder brother's chakra. "Hmm."

Suigetsu, I'm coming for you. My shark. I'm going to fucking kill Itachi if he did anything bad to him.

Itachi must've known he was being followed becuase he moved quickly. We continued to travel until evening because my stomache growled.

"Naruto, I'm fine," I protested weakly.

"Sasuke, you're hungry," he said while carefully placing me on the ground. He laughed and said, "Just to let you know you're substitution didn't hold up very long after you fell asleep. You're lucky that I was already at the border. I rebandaged your wound too."

I laid down on the forest floor too weak to get up, looking at Naruto who was staring down at me. The blond knelt next to me and placed a hand on my forehead.

"Shit, Sasuke you're burning up! Why didn't you say anything?" he asked.

Before I could reply, Naruto pulled off the vest and shirt that belonged to Shikamaru, so that my hot chest was exposed to the cool night air. He then shuffled through the big brown bag that I saw him with earlier and pulled out a waterbottle.

_Suigetsu always carried around his waterbottle. _

I sadly glanced away from him, and looked around the clearing and my eyes were immediately drawn to one tree. There in the lower half of the trunk was a deep hole that looked fist sized. I quickly looked around and realized that this was the same spot where Suigetsu and I had officially become a couple. Unbidden, tears welled up in my eyes and began to fall.

"Sasuke," a soft voice said," Shh. It's okay."

I looked over to the voice, and there was Suigetsu staring down at me in all of his glory. He placed a wet towel on my flushed face, and smiled his toothy smile. I sat up, grabbed his shirt, and pulled him in for a passionate kiss. My shark seemed suprised and at first tried to pull away, but I followed him, and kissed him harder. He eventually gave in, and our tongues were dancing and exploring. I felt his hands wrap around my waist and he pulled me onto his lap. I felt something hard against my butt. I pulled away and stared into his blue eyes while I grabbed at his member. Suigetsu released a sharp moan, and the next thing I knew I was once again pushed down to the forest floor. He nipped my neck and licked and sucked his way down to my chest. He nibbled on both of my pert nibbles, and I moaned. He slowly made his way towards my navel, licking and sucking all the way. I closed my eyes reveled in the pleasure, just knowing that he was getting closer and closer to my own apparent need. Suigetsu undid my pants and pulled them off of me. I coud feel the cool air carresing my throbbing need, and it made me shiver. I wanted something warmer though, and I recieved my wish as a hot mouth descended upon my cock. Arching my back, I groaned loudly. I threaded my fingers through his hair, and looked down at...blond hair? No that's not right. I blinked a couple of times, and I once again saw the silk turquoise locks.

Suigetsu sucked hard on my cock, and I let out a strangled moan everytime he grazed the sides of my penis with his teeth. His mouth was so warm, and he was creating such a tight passageway.

"ah...Yes, yes...Just like that...mmfph" I said suppressing a moan.

I could feel that familiar heat beginning to gather in the pit of my stomache.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck! Ahhh!" I screamed as I ejaculated and curled myself over Suigetsu's head. He continued sucking diligently as if to extract all the white substance from me. While I rode out my pleasure, I looked up and at the edge of the clearing I saw another Suigetsu. But this one looked heartbroken, and just about ready to cry. I blinked once then twice, and by the time I blinked a third time the figure was gone. I shook my head, and looked down to find a head with blond hair still attached to my dick.

Naruto?

I splayed myself out on the ground once again, as I was overcome with severe exhaustion. I closed my eyes.

_I'll figure it out tommorow._

* * *

A/N: hopefully, you got it. If you have questions, I can answer them. It wasn't beta'd. tell me what you think.


	12. Chapter 12

**Passion and Tears**

Suigetsu's POV

I blindly stumbled away from what I had just scene. I couldn't breathe properly. That couldn't have been my Sasuke. Sasuke wouldn't…he couldn't…It didn't matter. There was no way I could lie to myself, when I had already seen the chilling truth. Blindly stumbling from that horrid scene, I fell into a daze walking back to the place I fled from. There was dull ache in my chest that was in my heart and yet not. I raised my hand and attempted to grab the emotional wound, but it was kind of failing.

_It was all a set up_

A wounded sob escaped from my throat. I was surprised at how much raw pain was tightly entwined with my voice. The dull twinge in my chest increased to an unbearable sting. I desperately tried to clutch at my wounded heart.

_Itachi…that bastard. He knew Sasuke was going to be out there. He __**knew...**_

I fell to my knees as another heart wrenching howl left my throat.

_Why won't the pain stop?_

I lowered my face to the dry earth and screamed as loud and as hard as I could until my voice went raw. My hands found my face and I fiercely dug my nails down my face. Instantly, there was a stinging sensation of physical pain, but it wasn't enough. I bit my arm, scratched my legs, and did **anything **to draw blood. Soon, I curled my scratched, bitten, and bloodied self into a ball and cried. Strangely enough, this was doing a lot more for the ache in my chest then hurting myself.

The tears fell in torrents, and I knew I had to stop before I lost too much water, but I couldn't stop….I just couldn't stop.

"Sas-sas-uke…you f-fucking WHORE!" I moaned, and immediately started coughing uncontrollably.

Once I got myself under control, I lied there on the ground staring at nothing and yet everything. I continued to cry in silence.

_Everything he probably told me was a lie…_

There was quiet all around me, besides the random hiccup, and the tranquility of it all calmed me. But it didn't quell the empty sensation I felt in my chest.

_A lie…all…a…._

I slowly opened my heavy eyes.

How long had I been sleeping there? Could've been minutes, could've been hours.

I pushed my weak, exhausted body up into a sitting position. My body was throbbing all over; my head felt like it was going to burst; my eyes were so dry; my heart felt so heavy; and worst of all I was beginning to feel lightheaded. I cringed in pain at the repetitious pounding in my skull. Grappling for the water bottle at my waist, I desperately drank the sweet liquid in long gulps till every last drop was gone. It soothed my throat, compelled the pounding in my head go away a little, and made the dizziness disappear.

Feeling a bit better, I stood up and began working my way on my original path. I didn't feel like continuing my escape. I just needed to be with someone familar. I had had it all figured it out too.

_While Itachi went to scout, I was going to escape _I thought with a bitter smile.

It certainly wasn't the first time I got away from Kisame. He'd been sleeping this time, and honestly? That should've been my first clue that something was wrong. Sharks don't sleep, they rest! So he ought to have woken up as soon as he heard momvent. But I was oblivious and happy that I was actually getting away with something. That should've been the second clue. I never get away with anything. I hadn't seen or heard either Kisame or Itachi and that should've been the third clue because Itachi and/or Kisame ought to have been dragging me back to the campsite at that moment.

_I should've fucking known_

At that moment, I had felt **_his _**chakra and of course like the fool I am, I ran towards it. And the rest is history. Tears were beginning to sting the back of my eyes once again. I harshly wiped the small blue orbs away before they had a chance to fall and sniffed.

_Quit being a girl, Suigetsu. Get yourself together_

I walked into the clearing that I had escaped from ealier that day or was it yesterday? Looking up into the sky, I could see the sun slowly rising. Looks like it was yesterday.

Kisame was still where he'd been before, lying against a tree, only now he was wide awake and staring at me. I silently walked over to him, and plopped myself down next to him. Quiet surrounded us, and with that stillness came my thoughts and my traitorous brain went to the only thing it couldn't understand. Why would he do this to me?

"...So..." Kisame began.

Another wave of sadness passed over me. The urge to cry came again and I indulged with pleasure.

"Oh...don't..uh...cry," Kisame said. I felt awkward pats on my back. "There, there."

Needing the comfort, I immediately threw my arms around him and sobbed into his cloak. I knew he was feeling very uncomfortable and that brought me some amusement, but not enough to supress the grief raging through me.

"...dirty, no good, d-duck butted head, lame, whore-faced, ass smelling, needle penis, heart breaking..." my dark mumbling stopped as I couldn't come up with my last insult.

"Bastard?" Kisame offered.

"Bastard!"

A hand was placed on my back and began rubbing little circles around. I cried for a bit longer, until there were no more tears sliding down my face. I was all cried out. The cloak I was laying on was made of a nice material and the rythmic patting on my back was tempting me to fall asleep, but this was Kisame we're talking about. He'd already seen more of me than I was comfortable with. I quickly blew my nose onto the fabric and pulled away.

We sat in an awkard silence for a while before Kisame said, "You know, your insults get a lot worse when you're depressed."

"Shut up, buttface" I retorted weakly, then cracked a small smile.

He laughed then grew quiet again.

I sniffed. "I still don't like you," I muttered.

"Don't like you either, brat" he returned just as softly, but I could still either the smirk in his voice.

_Maybe...just maybe I could stay with them..._

A noise drew my attention to the left and I saw Itachi standing there, looking solemn as usual. I quickly returned my gaze to the forest floor.

_Why do they have to look so similar?_

A silent woosh brought my attention to the right and I looked then froze. Standing at the edge of the clearing was Sasuke with that spiky- haired blond boy next to him. His blood red eyes were staring at Itachi with so much hatred. He swept his gaze towards me and I hastily once again found myself looking at the forest floor. I didn't want to see his mock affections. I felt a lump register itself in my throat, and fuck the tears wanted to come again.

_**No**_

I dug my nails into my hand, until I drew blood. The sharp pain cleared my head.

_I have to get over this_ I thought, my eyes slowly hardening, _And if not, I at least have to pretend... so I can get the message across to that cheater: I am NOT going with him._

End Chapter (line isn't working for some reason)

A/N: Hello, there! I've brought you a nice present. Sorry for being absent. Applying for colleges, studying for exams, and life happened. I guess I could argue life is still happening, but that's getting too technical. Sorry for any grammatical, spelling, or sentence structure stuff. Oh and thank you, thank you, thank you for all of your lovely reviews and faves and story alerts. They make me happy.

Well, I don't do sad... I am generally a happy person and the only experience with heartbreak I've had is through movies, so I'm sorry if it doesn't quite fit the bill. So I know this chapter isn't going to capture the momentum of hurt Suigetsu is going through because I've never been through that hurt. My dad has always told me write from experience because that's where the writing comes to life and others can go through what "that person" has gone through. Whoever thought of that is a genius by the way. Anyhoo, I'm rambling. R&R

P.S. Has anyone read/watched Tsubasa: Resvoir Chronicles (If you haven't, I recommend it)? I wanted to make a Kurogane/ Fai three shot and I would really like someone to read over my work/ help me with the summary and title. I've got the first part written, I just need to clean it up a bit.

Happy Holidays!


	13. Chapter 13

**Passion and Tears**

Naruto's POV

I was slowly drifting out of my deep sleep and I desperately grasped for my dream of dancing ramen, but it was useless. My pillow wasn't helping either since it kept moving. I tightened my hold around the moving object and nuzzled it. The pillow moved again and something feathery tickled my nose. Suddenly, my pillow jerked from my arms. I grumbled sleepily about rude pillows then turned on to my other side only to be met with a sharp pain that instantly woke me up. Scrunching my eyes in pain, I sat up and instantly realized I was not in my comfortable bed, I had just hit my head on a rock, and my so called pillow that was walking away was indeed not a pillow, but Sasuke.

My former teammate stumbled over to a tree, pulled himself out of his pants, and began relieving himself. Immediately, the events that occurred before our "little nap" came rushing back to me and I blushed heavily.

_Oh shit. I wonder if he remembers._ A wave of sadness passed over me. _He probably doesn't. He was pretty out of it. Oh no, does this make me a molester? He didn't exactly say no, but he didn't say yes either. Y'know, I'm pretty sure he started it all in the first place. Does that mean…that he could possibly…feel the same way?_

"Dobe…"a smooth voice said.

My head swung in the direction of its owner. Sasuke was standing in front of me a little ways away. His cheeks were dusted a light pink in contrast with the rest of his pale face. Brown eyes, filled with unidentified emotions, looked at me.

_Maybe he does remember…_

I stood up, and automatically my hand found its way to the back of my head. I rubbed the back of my hair nervously then stopped. I had to show Sasuke I wasn't the same immature person he knew.

_There's only one way to find out_

My stomach began to churn nervously. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath. "Sasuke, I… "

A fierce tremor went up my spine and I froze. A familiar ominous chakra settled in the midst of the area. I watched as Sasuke's face scrunched up in anger, his lips curled into a sneer, and his chocolate eyes became hard. He resembled a seriously pissed off rabid animal. Sasuke whipped his head around back and forth seemingly searching from where Itachi's chakra was coming. I took a tentative step towards him, and immediately his eyes, no longer russet brown but the crimson red of the sharingan in use, found mine. They were wild. _**He **_was wild.

"Sasuke?" I whispered.

My voice seemed to have brought some sense back to him as he composed his features. But his eyes kept the same wild hatred.

"Let's go," Sasuke said.

Without a moment to spare, Sasuke bolted towards Itachi's energy. I let out a breath I didn't realize that I had been holding. Shaking my head, I quickly grabbed my pack and Sasuke's sword and then followed the younger Uchiha. It didn't take me long to catch up to him and soon we were both headed towards Itachi. He was waiting for us. That much was obvious since I knew hi chakra wasn't moving.

I glanced at Sasuke out of the corner of my eye and marveled at his stony expression. I focused my attention forward and continued following the source of Itachi's chakra. Sasuke began to slow and I followed his lead. He stopped suddenly. I drew up next to him and looked around the clearing. There was Itachi standing opposite from us. Sitting on the ground up against a tree were Kisame and a blue-haired boy who was staring at the ground intently.

"Brother, how nice of you to join us. I see you have brought along the jinchuriki," Itachi said.

A frown appeared on my face. I hate that name.

"Give him back," was all that came from Sasuke.

"Take him," Itachi stated simply, "That is if he is willing to go with you."

_They must be talking about the blue-haired boy_.

Sasuke turned towards the still form of the bluenette. Surprised, I watched as his face contorted into a worried expression.

"Suigetsu, come on," Sasuke said.

That name struck a familiar chord in the back of my head.

_I know I've heard that name before, but where?_

Suigetsu didn't say anything. Sasuke called him again, but there was only silence as an answer. Next to Suigetsu, Kisame had a wide smirk on his face. I glanced towards Itachi and I bet if he wasn't such a stoic person, he would've had a smirk on his face too.

Sasuke faced his elder brother angrily, but before he could say anything a soft voice uttered, "I'm not going with you."

Simultaneously, our gazes shifted to the source of the sound. I nearly stepped back at the ferocious glare Suigetsu was sending towards us. His eyes were tinted red, almost as if he'd been crying.

"What?" Sasuke managed to respond.

"You heard me," Suigetsu bit out, "I'm. Not. Going. With. You."

As Suigetsu spoke, I took note of the two rows of non human teeth in his mouth.

_Is he Kisame's brother?...Child!_

My eyes widened at the thought. I couldn't see anyone willing to have sex with Kisame.

"What have you done to him?" Sasuke questioned his brother without taking his eyes off Suigetsu.

The blue-haired shark's stare faltered under Sasuke's gaze and he looked at the ground again.

"I have not done anything that he has not liked," Itachi said.

Out of the corner of my eye, I clearly saw Suigetsu clench the ground and there was an unmistakable change in his cheeks' color.

Without any warning, Sasuke ripped his sword from my hand and charged towards Itachi.

_This isn't good. He's probalby still sick. He's in no condition to fight Itachi._

"Sasuke!" I shouted, concern gripping my heart. Before I could take a step in order to help my ex-teammate, a large shape stepped into my path.

"Heh. Where do you think you're goin?" Kisame asked. His giant sword was slung across his shoulder.

I immediately threw a couple of kunai at him as a distraction and jumped away from him. The distraction didn't work very well since he swiped them away with his bandaged sword. He followed me while swinging his sword constantly. I dodged each oncoming swing then went in for a kick. Kisame blocked it with his sword, and immediately I felt myself getting weak.

_What the hell?_

Kisame smirked at my expression then sent me flying with a swing of his sword. Landing in a crouch a couple of feet away, I slightly cringed at the bleeding wound on my arm.

"Meet Samehada. Careful, it likes to eat chakra," Kisame informed me.

I briefly focused on the Uchiha sibling battle. All I could make out were blurs, clashing every once and a while.

"Earth Release: Underground Submarine Voyage," Kisame stated.

I turned towards the shark and saw something approaching me fast. That something looked like Kisame's sword. Its owner had to be underground. I quickly jumped into a tree. The next thing I knew I was jumping out of it for Kisame had barrled through the tree and it was now falling. As I landed, I watched Sasuke jumped high into the air and took a deep breath.

_Shit. Phoniex Flower Jutsu. Although I could probably use this to my advantage._

I made three clones of myself. One to attack Kisame and the other two to follow me as I journeyed away from the upcoming destruction.

I could feel the impressive heat against my back. All the vegetation in that clearing was incinerated. I didn't see anybody, but that didn't mean they weren't there. Immediately, I had two clones creating my special move: rasengan. I knew that Kisame would be able to easily avoid the attack, but it was meant to be a diversion. I then had the remaining clone form my own rasengan in my hand. The two clones that made the first rasengan traveled into the still dead-looking area. Kisame suddenly appeared behind them. As soon as I caught sight of him, I dashed towards him. With one swipe of his sword, Kisame took out my clones.

"Rasengan!" I yelled.

Kisame turned and grabbed me by my wrist, just as Itachi did and swung me into a tree. I crashed into it and several others before coming to a stop. I groaned in pain, and then gasped at the stick speared through my arm. What a great situation to be stuck in! I crawled away from the place I landed in hid in some bushes. After a couple of failed attempts, I finally was able to pull out the offending wood in my arm. Blood flowed freely from the wound. I took out the bandages that I had packed and began to wrap my arm. Nearby rustling made me freeze.

"Dammit Sasuke, stop following me! I already told you. I'm not going with you."

"What did Itachi do to you? Is this some kind of jutsu?"

I layed myself flat on the ground and inched towards the voices. From behind a bush, I spied on Suigetsu and Sasuke talking.

Suigetsu stopped walking and whirled around to face Sasuke. "No Sasuke. This is no jutsu. No magic. None of that shit. You wanna know why I'm not going back with you? It's because you're a cheating slut."

Sasuke seemed to become paler. The shark boy began slowly pacing around the stunned ninja.

"Don't have a response to that do you? Yeah. I saw you moaning and squirming like a wanton whore, while that fucking blond sucked you off. I bet you were the one to take it up the ass too," Suigetsu spat, "Well, I hope you enjoyed yourself. It was nice knowing ya!"

I blushed at his language and the memory. We didn't even have sex. The blunette once again started walking away. Sasuke brought himself out of his stupor and grabbed at Suigetsu's arm.

"Suigetsu wait. I can exp-"

"**Don't** touch me," he snarled while jerking away from Sasuke's hand. "And I don't want an explanation. Fact is you cheated on me, Sasuke."

"Suigetsu..." he softly said. Sasuke's face was full of regret.

My heart tugged uncomfortably at his expression. He regretted it. Then it hit me like a ton of bricks. Suigetsu was the name Sasuke sighed in his sleep previously. Sasuke loves Suigetsu.

_He doesn't love me. And he probably never will._

A smirk came across Suigetsu's face. "You know, since we're just throwing it all out there. I cheated on you too Sasuke."

Sasuke's eyes narrowed dangerously. Suigetsu moved closer to the very quiet Sasuke. And a quiet Sasuke with narrowed eyes, usually meant an increasingly angry Sasuke.

"Oh and it was real good. You could really learn a couple of things from Itachi. Then again maybe it's hereditary. You obviously got the shorter end of the 'stick'." Suigetsu glanced down between Sasuke and himself in order to drive the point home.

Even though I realized that the love of my life would never be mine, I still recognized a burn when I heard one.

_That was harsh_

In the next half second, Sasuke had conjured up chidori in his hand. I watched as Suigetsu's eyes became wide and fearful. Before the shark boy could move, Sasuke shoved his hand through his stomach. Suigetsu's mouth opened wide, but Sasuke covered it with his other hand while he made shushing noises. His eyes rolled back into his head and he fainted. Sasuke pulled his hand from his stomach and grabbed Suigetsu before he could fall. He swept the limp body up into his arms bridal style, and then affectionately kissed his head.

"I love you," I heard him whisper just barely.

I had already come to that conclusion, but it still hurt to hear him say it out loud to somebody other than me.

Suddenly, he turned towards me. "Dobe..."

"...Teme," I replied.

"Thank you." And without another word, Sasuke was gone.

I knew I would see him again. There was no telling when, but I knew I would see him again. Whether he recognizes it or not, he is my best friend. We have a bond that was forged when we both wallowed in that aching loneliness as children. I know Sasuke. From the top of that duck-butted hair of his to his pale feet, I know him. And he most likely knows me just as well.

_Maybe if I'd discovered my feelings sooner, we could have been together._

Mindful of my wounds, I stood up carefully. I could no longer feel the presence of either Itachi or Kisame in the near vicinity.

_Time heals all wounds_. I could almost hear the voice of old lady Tsunade saying the cliche line

I smiled and shook my head.

_Time to head back home._

* * *

A/N: I can't believe I did the one thing that I hate when fanfiction writers do (Abandon stories for the longest)! I'm such a hypocrite. I'm sorry for the wait and mistakes! Just know: 1. this is not the last chapter, 2. I hate writing fight scenes, and 3. yay for class of 2011 graduates, which includes me! R&R


	14. Chapter 14

**Passion and Tears**

Sasuke's POV

The heavy weight on my shoulder was a comfort. As soon as I had left Naruto, I carefully placed Suigetsu on my shoulder and immediately took off. I headed towards the area where I designated our "base" area, which actually wasn't that far from where I was presently. If the team was separated for more than three weeks, we would congregate at the spot, which coincidentally was the place where Suigetsu's and my 'fuck buddy' relationship began.

I thought back on the memory fondly. That night was extremely arousing. But then I remembered the feelings of confusion, doubt, hurt, happiness, anger, and depression that ripped through me when I found out I loved Suigetsu, but didn't think I could be with him. A frown marred my features. There was no way I wanted to go through that again. But something told me that I was probably going to experience the emotions I wanted to avoid all over again once Suigetsu woke up. I did knock the love of my life unconscious with my chidori, but I couldn't help it. I had promised myself that I would bring him back. The fact that he was unwilling to come back with me was just a minor obstacle, brought upon myself of course.

_I should've never kissed Naruto, no matter how sick I was_. It wouldn't have led up to our…activities and Suigetsu never would've seen anything. _How shameful_

My feelings of guilt and regret instantly morphed into ardent rage as I remembered what Suigetsu told me after he confessed the knowledge of witnessing Naruto and me. Just the thought of Itachi and Suigetsu together caused my blood to boil.

_That bastard_

Unknowingly, I clenched both fists. A faint moan of pain reached my ears and I realized I was digging my fingers into Suigetsu's side. I unclenched my fingers and nuzzled my comatose lover.

_It doesn't matter what Suigetsu did with that traitor. I still love him, but there's no harm in reminding him who he belongs to._

I smirked.

In order to keep track of time, I periodically glanced at the sun. The yellow orb was just above setting by the time I reached the designated clearing. Juugo was lounging against a tree, and Karin was primping herself in front of her hand-held mirror. Both looked towards me as soon as I entered the area.

"Sasuke!" Karin greeted me happily, while hastily putting away the object in her hand.

I ignored her and Juugo's piercing stare and walked to the nearby body of water. This small lake was where Suigetsu and I first copulated. I laid him down gently, and then quickly untucked my shirt.

"Sasuke…oh…uh you look a bit tense. I could help you out if you like," Karin's voice took on a sultry tone.

I threw off my shirt and turned around. She inhaled sharply, and took a blatant look at my exposed chest, which I knew were covered in superficial scratches from my fight with Itachi. A blush rose to her cheeks. Karin twirled a finger through her red locks.

"You can help me by retrieving Suigetsu's sword. It's five hours from here due east."

"Tch. Forgetful brat," she said and once again took on her seductive tone, "I'll get it later. We-"

"You'll get it now," I growled.

I waited until I heard the signs of her departure before turning back towards Suigetsu. Untying the purple rope holding my pants up, I permitted the clothing to slip off my body. I shed my shoes and then disrobed Suigetsu. The wound I inflicted upon him was glaring angrily at me. I slightly cringed.

_That should heal when he gets in the water_

I cradled him in my arms and stepped into the cool water. As soon as the blue liquid washed over his stomache, it seemed to fill in the wound. A light gasp from Suigetsu's lips drew me from the injury. I looked at his face intently waiting for any other sign of movement. His nose twitched in an oddly adorable way. One of his teeth jutted His forehead creased in a frown, then smoothed only moments later. At last, Suigetsu's eyelids fluttered open and I gazed into those glorious dark turqoise eyes lovingly. Relief flooded my gut. Without realizing it, I began to smile. I opened my mouth in order to mention my happiness, when I felt an exploding pain in the corner of my jaw as a fist connected with it. The next thing I knew I was underwater with hands squeezing my neck. On instinct, I clutched at the hands, but I didn't try to pry them off.

_Okay, so maybe I deserve this_

I watched as the shifting face of my lover above water snarled. His lips were moving, but I couldn't hear a word. Black spots flashed in front of my eyes and they seemed to grow larger. Before they could cover my whole line of vision, the pressure on my neck was gone. I immediately shot for the surface and broke through the water barrier gasping for breath.

"-OF A BITCH! I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU TRIED TO KILL ME. HOW COULD YOU?-" Suigetsu screamed.

I couged harshly. "I...wasn't...trying to kill...you," I managed to say before breaking out into another fit of coughs, but he didn't hear me at all.

"YOU! OF ALL PEOPLE!" Suigetsu whipped around. His cheeks were flushed, and he was breathing hard. There was unmistakable anger in his face, in his stance, and in his eyes, but predominanly there was betryal and hurt that was breaking my heart. "First, you cheat on me and now you're trying to kill me."

I reached a hand out towards him, but he bared his teeth and backed away from me like a frightened animal which made me recoil as if I had been slapped.

A single tear escaped his eye and made its way down his cheek. Suigetsu wiped it away fiercely, then turned away from me. "Please, just stay away from me."

I knew there was no use talking to him, so I let him climb out of the lake. He gathered his clothes then disappeared into the forest.

_Fuck_

Ignoring the anguish that had settled over my heart, I trudged out of the water, and then donned my own clothing. The sun was just a red sliver in the sky now. I sighed and then returned to the campsite. I ignored Juugo's piercing stare when I entered the clearing and laid down on the grass. Drowsiness began to creep on my mind and my body, but I couldn't sleep. I had to think of way to apologize to Suigetsu. Hoping they'd give me some answer, I glared at the happily twinkling stars and found myself wishing all their lights die out. Juugo broke the silence.

"...You want to talk about it?"

"No."

"..."

* * *

A/N: Sorry for any mistakes. I really wanted to get this out! Juugo acts as cupid again in the next chapter! Thank you for all the feedback! Review!

P.S. I almost forgot to mention, so **Let's Make A Scene Production **is making a doujinshi out of **Fire and Water! **She's already got the cover page, so I encourage you to head over to her homepage and go to her deviantart account and check it out! It's sooo cool! If anyone else has made a picture from this story, I'd love to see it! Thanks again!


End file.
